


Too Close

by YukiRiikus_Reading_Room



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room/pseuds/YukiRiikus_Reading_Room
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas had a bad habit of forgetting personal boundaries.  Dean finally decided to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close

Cas had a bad habit of forgetting personal boundaries.

The first time Dean had told him he was standing too close he’d tilted his head but backed away, apologizing even though he didn’t understand what he’d done wrong.  He watched the way the hunter’s pupils dilated and his face went red with interest and confusion, but Dean didn’t say anything more on the subject. 

He tried asking Sam once what the flushed face and the dilated pupils meant, but he’d just laughed it off and said Dean was being an idiot.

It happened occasionally when Cas forgot himself and the personal boundaries Dean had tried to explain to him. Then again, on the long list of things Dean had tried to teach him, personal space was often the only thing he forgot.  It seemed to amuse Sam to no end that the angel could remember to make it look like he was breathing and to knock before he went into the bathroom, but he always forgot that standing two inches from Dean or staring at him when he was right in his face was off limits. Castiel just thought the whole situation was massively confusing.

If he was being honest with himself, he actually liked getting so close to Dean.

Cas liked watching the multitude of reactions the hunter had to such a simple action as standing just a little too close.  The sudden quickness of breath, the way his shoulders tensed and went rigid, the rapid way his eyes darted around the room all made Cas feel strange in the pit of his stomach in a way he enjoyed.  His favorite thing was the way Dean’s voice dropped to a low growl when he told him to back away, especially when his tone went a little uneven.

On about the sixth or seventh time Dean told him he was too close, he’d actually pushed the angel away.  It hadn’t hurt, and he knew he could have stopped him if he really cared to, but Cas still reeled from it.  This time, he was careful to stay as far away from Dean afterwards.  Castiel would have given anything to never have to feel like he’d made Dean so overwhelmingly uncomfortable again.

Sam watched them from a distance, relaying what he saw to Gabriel every chance he could.  Both of them found it highly entertaining. 

After a few weeks, Dean finally started to notice that whenever he came within two feet of the angel he tensed up and shifted away from him at the first opportunity. Just to see what would happen, Dean

“Why do you always do that?”  Dean asked, Cas tilting his head to one side in confusion.  He took a step towards the angel, raising an eyebrow when he took an equal step back away from the hunter.  “See, that.  Why do you try so hard to stay away from me recently?”

“You told me not to get so close to you.”  Cas asked in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together.  Shocked, Dean watched the angel run a hand through his hair, a gesture he’d picked up from spending so much time on Earth with the Winchesters.  “Last time I got too close to you, you pushed me away.  I didn’t like how that felt.”

“I’m sorry Cas, I didn’t mean to… well, I’m sorry.”  Dean sighed, slowly taking a set towards the angel.  This time he held still, something the hunter took as a good sign.  Reaching out he took Castiel by the shoulders wondering absently how the angel would react if he pulled him into a hug.  “It just startles me is all.  People don’t usually get that close to me, the exception being sex, and you staring at me with those big blue eyes of yours isn’t sex in any way, shape, or form.  So why do you do it?”

“I like being close to you.”  Cas replied honestly, frowning when Dean raised an eyebrow at him.  “You asked, I answered.  Don’t judge me.”

“And why do you like being so close to me?”  Dean asked slowly, licking his lips.  Castiel watched his tongue, his own darting out instinctively to mimic Dean’s movements.  “Cas?”

“I think…” Cas cut himself off, sighing.  Dean closed the distance between them, Castiel looking up in surprise as the hunter pressed up against his chest sliding his around around his back.  “Dean… you’re too close.  You taught me that boundaries should be respected.”

“Well, let me teach you something else.”  Dean grinned, leaning in to press his lips to the angel’s.  Castiel held perfectly still, unsure what he was supposed to do as Dean started to love his mouth against his.  Like he had with everything else, Cas mimicked what Dean was doing, moving to wrap his arms around Dean’s waist pulling them closer together.  The angel swayed slightly in Dean’s embrace, overtaken by the sheer closeness of the hunter and the overwhelming warmth of his body and lips as they branded him.  Dean finally pulled back, Cas staring up at him in surprise and amusement.

“So… I take it you no longer have objections to me standing too close to you?”  Cas asked, his voice barely more than a whisper.  Dean grinned, resting his forehead against the angel’s.

“No Cas, invade my personal space from now on any time you’d like.”


End file.
